<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twelve New Months to Look Forward to by Skeeter_110</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247685">Twelve New Months to Look Forward to</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110'>Skeeter_110</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twelve Days of Christmas [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Peter Parker, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Peter Parker Calls James "Rhodey" Rhodes "Papa", Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stark-Rhodes' family celebrates the new year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twelve Days of Christmas [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twelve New Months to Look Forward to</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welp... here's the last fic of the year! Hopefully it ties everything together nicely haha also keep in mind that I don't live in New York so I don't actually know how close Times Square is to Manhattan</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Poor little guy. He tried so hard to stay awake until midnight." Rhodey quietly says as he looked down at Peter's sleeping form laying on the couch. Tony sidled up to Rhodey, wrapping his arms around his husband and fondly smiling down at the toddler. </p><p>"He was really close to making it too; he only had five minutes left." Tony adds, managing to plant a kiss on the side of Rhodey's head before they both made their ways to the other end of the couch; being careful not to jostle Peter as they sat down.</p><p>"Did you have a good year, Tones?" Rhodey asks once Tony stopped wiggling and appeared to be comfortable snuggled up in his lap.</p><p>"How could my year be anything but good when I had my two favorite boys there with me?" Tony answers, making Rhodey' heart swell. "What about you, Babe?" </p><p>"The best." Rhodey replies, leaning down and pulling Tony in for a kiss. Both of them sat there for a bit, basking in the tranquility of the moment and content to express their love for each other by exchanging slow kisses. </p><p>It wasn't until Tony snuck a glance at the clock that their small moment was broken.</p><p>"Come on, it's almost midnight." Tony says, untangling his limbs from Rhodey's and going over where Peter was. "Hey, Petey, wanna see the fireworks?" Tony wakes the toddler, Peter only grunting in return as he slowly opened his eyes.</p><p>All three Stark-Rhodes made their ways to the balcony, staring at all of the lights and tiny dots that were people. Rhodey gathered Tony in his arms, content to hold both of his boys in his arms as they end and begin a new year. </p><p>"Three... two... one." Tony counts down, fireworks and cheers filling the air once he got to the end of the countdown. "Happy New Year, Baby." Tony says, to Rhodey, tilting his head back to lay on Rhodey's shoulder.</p><p>"Happy New Year, My Love." Rhodey reciprocates, placing another kiss on Tony lips before turning his attention to the toddler that was watching the fireworks through half-opened eyes in Tony's arms.</p><p>"Happy New Year, Peanut." Rhodey says, placing a kiss on the top of Peter's head.</p><p>"Hap N'Year." Peter mumbles in return, sticking his thumb in his mouth after and turning to bury his face in Tony's shoulder. </p><p>"I'm excited to see what's coming up in the new year." Tony comments, leaning his full weight back into Rhodey, fully confident that the man would hold him up.</p><p>"With you two by my side, I already know all good things are to come. I love you both so much." Rhodey says, Tony looking up at him with the biggest heart-eyes one could muster.</p><p>"I love you too, so, so much. Both of you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp that's the end of that!! Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate, and Happy New Year! It's been a crazy year, but the only place you can go once you've hit the bottom is up! See all of you next year haha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>